I Thought I Lost You
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on the song by Miley Cyrus & John Travolta, from the movie "Bolt" - Sequel to "Didn't You Know"; Miley is grateful to have Lilly back in her life. Liley oneshot


**A/N: Okay, last oneshot for a while, I promise... I WILL work on "Two Hearts" after this! :) By the way, in case you didn't know, this story is based on the song "I Thought I Lost You" by Miley Cyrus & John Travolta, from the movie "Bolt"; If you haven't seen it yet, you should - it's really cute. The hamster, Rhino, is hilarious!**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**I THOUGHT I LOST YOU"**

"_I can't believe this, Miles! We're gonna be roommates!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly. Miley leaned towards her until their foreheads were touching._

"_We're gonna be together," she said softly, smiling. Lilly smiled back._

"_Always," she responded. "I'll always be right by your side. I promise, I'll never leave you again." Miley blinked back still more joyful tears._

"_Kiss me," she breathed._

"_Uh, Miley… our parents are kinda still watching?" Lilly reminded her._

"_I'm not askin' you to take me on your front lawn, silly," Miley retorted, causing Lilly to blush fiercely. "I just want the woman I love to kiss me. I don't think our parents will be struck blind by one little display of affection between us, do you?" Lilly smirked._

"_I guess your dad better get used to it anyway," she said teasingly. Then she pulled Miley to her and kissed her with all the love she felt in her heart…_

--

A few days after their Miley and Lilly's joyful reunion, Lilly found herself finally moving into Miley's room with her, getting ready to start her new life as part of the Stewart family. She was happier than she could ever remember being, a stark contrast to the despair and loneliness she'd felt just a week ago. Once again though, Miley Stewart had changed her life.

"You know, it's a really good thing you've got such big closets," Lilly quipped, making room to hang up some more of her clothes, "or we'd never be able to fit all your clothes _and_ mine."

"Hey, we're girls," Miley replied with a grin. "We're _supposed_ to have lots of clothes!"

"Some of us more than others, Miss Pop Star," Lilly teased. She leaned over and gave Miley a quick peck on the lips. "So what do you want to do on our first official night as roommates?" she asked.

"How about we have a movie night like we used to?" Miley suggested. "We haven't done that in a long time."

"That'd be awesome," Lilly said with a smile. "I pick the movie, you get the snacks?"

"You always did love me for my food," Miley said playfully.

"Yup… and you know you love me for it," Lilly retorted.

"For that, and just about everything else," Miley said warmly, and she kissed Lilly again.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar male voice asked teasingly from the doorway. Miley and Lilly looked up to see Robbie Ray, Miley's father, standing there, an amused expression on his face.

"No, daddy," Miley said with a laugh. "Just more of that stuff you still need to get used to."

"Still workin' on that," Robbie Ray said with a grin. "Anyway, I just wanted to let my girls know dinner is ready."

"Okay, we'll be down in a sec," Miley replied. Robbie Ray nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped by Lilly, who threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks again for letting me move in here, Mr. S," she whispered to the man she already thought of as her second father. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"You're more than welcome, Lilly; we're happy to have you here," Robbie Ray said, hugging the girl who had already become his third child. "Besides, seeing the way you make my little girl smile is thanks enough."

Watching her father and the girl she loved hug each other, Miley felt a happiness she'd never known wash over her. She realized then just how happy Lilly made her, and how grateful she was to have the blonde haired tomboy back in her life, and in her arms.

--

_Nobody listens to me _

_Don't hear a single thing I've said_

_Say anything to soothe me _

_Anything to get you from my head_

_Don't know how I really feel_

_The faith it takes to make like I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts _

_To turn around like you were never there_

_Like somehow you could be the break _

_And I could walk away from the promises we made_

_And swore we'd never break_

_--_

_I thought I lost you_

_When you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone_

_And on and on the days went_

_But I kept the moments that we were in_

_And I hoped in my heart_

_You'd come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you_

_But I thought I lost you…_

--

"You okay, Miles?" Lilly asked, noticing the suddenly distant look on her girlfriend's face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Miley exclaimed, startled out of her thoughts. "Sorry Lils… I was just thinkin' about somethin'."

"Must be pretty serious to bring that cute accent of yours back," Lilly said teasingly. Miley blushed politely.

"Actually, I was thinking about _you_, Silly Lilly," Miley replied, putting her arms around Lilly again. "I can't believe I almost lost you…"

"But you didn't," Lilly said soothingly. "I'm here, and I swear I'm never leaving you again. You're stuck with me for life, Stewart!"

"Promise?" Miley asked with a smile, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder.

--

_I felt so empty out there_

_And there were days I had my doubts_

_But I knew I'd find you somewhere_

_Because I knew I couldn't live without_

_You in my life for one more day_

_And I swore I'd never break the promises we made_

_--_

_I thought I lost you_

_When you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone_

_And on and on the days went_

_But I kept the moments that we were in_

_And I hoped in my heart_

_You'd come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you_

_But I thought I lost you…_

--

Later that night, Miley and Lilly put their pajamas on and snuggled together on their bed to enjoy their move night. Lilly chose a brand new movie neither of them had seen yet – a computer animated Disney movie called "Bolt", about a dog who thought he had super powers and was trying to get back to his beloved 'human', Penny. They both loved it, and Miley couldn't help but feel a certain kinship to the little girl.

"You're like Bolt, you know," Miley whispered to Lilly. Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"How's that?" she asked.

"You found me when I was lost, and you saved me," Miley whispered back, a huge smile on her face. "You're _my_ hero, Lilly."

--

_I told myself I wouldn't sleep_

'_Til I searched the world from sea to sea_

_--_

_I made a wish upon a star_

_I turned around and there you were_

_--_

_And now here we are_

_Here we are_

_--_

_I thought I lost you_

_--_

_I thought I lost you, too_

_--_

_I thought I lost you_

_--_

_I thought I lost you_

_--_

_I thought I lost you_

_When you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone_

_And on and on the days went_

_But I kept the moments that we were in_

_And I hoped in my heart_

_You'd come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you_

_But I thought I lost you…_

--

"I'll always be here for you, Miley," Lilly said softly, wrapping her arms around Miley and squeezing her tightly. "I promise." Miley leaned towards the young woman who had captured her heart and kissed her gently. Lilly eagerly kissed her back, pressing their bodies together.

"Keep that up, and this movie night will not stay sweet and innocent," Miley growled, her eyes sparkling. Lilly laughed softly.

"I'll hold you to that, Miles," she said sweetly. "Hey, can we go shopping tomorrow? You know, like we used to?"

"I'd love that," Miley answered. "You know we have to do the laundry first though, or daddy'll have a fit." Lilly groaned.

"I can't believe I actually have to do chores here now," she muttered. "I swear, your dad didn't have to make me feel _that_ much at home!" Miley giggled.

"You're part of the family now, Lils," she pointed out. "Besides, it won't be so bad. You've got me." Lilly nodded.

"And I'm never gonna lose you again," she said gently. "Now make love to me, Miles… please." She practically purred the last words, and Miley wasted no time in happily doing as her love asked. On the television screen, the hamster named Rhino screamed excitedly.

"_Let it begin_!"

--

_But I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you, too_

_So glad I got you, got you_

_So glad I got you, yeah, yeah_

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you, too…_


End file.
